


Make You Sweat

by filthbaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Licking, Ball Sucking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Hair Kink, Hairy Shiro, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild Painplay, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple kink, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scratching, Spanking, Sparring, Spit Kink, Sweat, Tongue Sucking, Unsafe Sex, hole slapping, hole spanking, spitting in mouths, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthbaron/pseuds/filthbaron
Summary: Keith and Shiro have waited long enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages unspecified.
> 
> For Penny.

There was…something there before Kerberos. 

 

They never put a name to it, because it never passed go. It was more of a long, drawn out build-up to something that neither of them acknowledged.

 

Shiro was older than Keith. Not enough to matter, in the long run, but it was “inappropriate,” according to the Garrison. Keith didn’t care about things like that, but Shiro, martyr that he is, cared deeply.

 

So.

 

Lingering glances, brushes of fingertips across a waist, back of the neck. That was the extent of it. It was also not enough for Keith. He knew Shiro would never allow him to touch, but Keith would settle for just looking. He had never even seen Shiro shirtless. 

 

They shared the same bathroom, so Keith had the idea to time his showers to Shiro’s. That’s when it became Something. Capital “S.”

 

Thanks to his brilliant shower idea, Keith was running soapy hands over his fluttery boy chest when Shiro stepped under the spray of his own showerhead on the opposite wall. His back was to Keith, but the set of his shoulders told him that he was aware of his presence. 

 

Keith slowly ran a hand down to clutch at his dick, soapy hands sliding over himself. He wrapped his fingers around himself loosely, taking in the curve of Shiro’s shoulders, the pull of muscles in his back. His eyes trailed down to where the water cascaded over Shiro’s ass, his muscular thighs. Keith imagined licking the water off him there, sucking bites into his skin. 

 

Then Shiro turned around.

 

Keith’s knees went a little weak. 

 

Shiro’s eyes were closed, his head tipped back to allow the water to run over his scalp. Rivulets of water ran down his body.

 

Shiro was hairy. All over. Coarse, dark hair under his arms, thick hair on his chest, around his nipples, trailing all the way down to the dark curls around his gotta-be-at-least-nine-inches cock. Keith shoved a fist in his mouth, gripped the base of his dick. He didn’t even know he had a thing for hairy guys. But here he was, trying not to come while thinking about sucking the sweat off Shiro’s chest, burying his nose in his pubes while he choked on his cock. 

 

Shiro opened his eyes. Keith met them with his own.

 

They hadn’t spoken. They couldn’t. It was against those silent rules that Shiro had laid down somehow. 

 

Keith and Shiro had never needed words. 

 

Keith leaned back against the wall and trailed his hand behind himself, rubbing a soapy finger over his asshole. 

 

Shiro ran a hand down his chest, threading his fingers through the hair there, circling a nipple with one finger. Keith imitated the movement on his own bare chest.

 

Shiro lathered up his hands again and scrubbed under his arms, soaping up his pits. Keith pushed a finger inside himself.

 

Shiro dragged both his hands down his abdomen, leaving a trail of suds along the hair of his torso. Keith slid his unoccupied hand down his slick belly and traced the head of his dick with a fingertip. 

 

Shiro ran his fingers through the dark curls of his pubes, lathering them up. He used the excess suds to slick up his cock. Keith pushed another finger inside himself. He pushed back on his own hand until his fingertips brushed his prostate.

 

Shiro moved one hand down to cup his balls, rolled them between his fingers as he jerked his cock. Keith reached up to pinch his own pink nipples, tugging at them as he fucked back on his own fingers. He bit his lip.

 

Shiro came. Keith followed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Not too long after, Shiro left for Kerberos. And, well. Then came Shiro’s supposed death, Keith’s dropout. Those long in-between months where Keith drifted through the desert. Shiro’s escape, and then, immediately, Voltron. It was a whirlwind.

 

Keith barely had time to speak to Shiro, much less approach the subject of a relationship. He didn’t even know if Shiro wanted that anymore. He felt like a dick for even thinking about it; Shiro probably had all kinds of issues from his captivity and all Keith could think about was sucking his cock. 

 

So Keith remained civil. He was a shoulder for Shiro to cry on, his literal right hand man, and nothing else. If Shiro wanted to pick things up where they left off, Keith would happily oblige. If he didn’t, well...Keith would survive. Probably. 

 

Something Keith could do, however, was train. It was therapeutic, a way to take out his frustration on something nonliving rather than one of his fellow Paladins, as he tended to do. 

 

So Keith trained. He got up early and battled with the castle’s bots until he was dripping sweat, chest heaving. He was the first one to rise in the mornings, so he always had the training room to himself. 

 

Until one morning, he didn’t.

 

Keith walked into the arena and saw Shiro warming up, punching one of the sandbags that hung from the ceiling on the far wall. He was shirtless. Keith quietly hung up his jacket and watched Shiro move. 

 

His back was still taut with muscle as Keith remembered, but there were new scars that marred its once-smooth surface. They crossed his back, pink and slightly raised, like the one across the bridge of his nose. They looked like they were made by a whip. No. Claws? Keith looked away. 

 

He removed his own shirt, because it felt appropriate. He wasn’t as large as Shiro, but he had developed muscles of his own that toned his arms and torso. He flexed them self-consciously. 

 

Shiro turned, and met Keith’s eyes with his own. 

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Morning.”

 

“You wanna spar for a bit?” Shiro wore a small smile. His chest was heaving, sweat trailing down his torso. There were new scars there too.

 

He was still hairy. Keith felt his dick twitch. It was good to know some things had stayed the same. 

 

Keith cleared his throat, suddenly very aware of his own bare skin. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

 

They met in the center of the arena. Keith could smell him, God. He smelled like sweat and heat and musk. Keith wanted to taste him. 

 

Shiro put his hands up, eyes silently asking, ready? Keith did the same, nodded. Ready. 

 

They sparred. 

 

It was like a dance. They moved with one another, exchanging calculated blows. Give and take, push and pull. They fought for what seemed like an hour, or perhaps it was only a couple of minutes. Time didn’t matter. 

 

Every time their skin slid together, Keith lost a bit of his focus. It was during one of these instances that Shiro hooked a foot underneath Keith’s legs and sent them both crashing down, Shiro landing on top of Keith as their bodies hit the floor. 

 

For a second, neither of them moved. 

 

All Keith could hear was Shiro’s breath huffing at his ear. All he could smell was Shiro’s sweat. Every heartbeat was Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. 

 

Then Shiro pushed himself up by the hands and knees, hovering over Keith, boxing him in with his limbs. Their bodies didn't touch, but Keith could feel him everywhere. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He looked up into Shiro’s eyes. The white lock of Shiro’s hair hung down, dripping sweat onto Keith’s forehead where his own hair was stuck to his skin. Shiro’s eyes were dark. 

 

“Shiro, please.” Keith didn’t know what he was asking for, he just knew he needed something, and he needed it now. 

 

Shiro dropped to his elbows, brushing their noses together. He exhaled shakily. Keith tasted his breath in his own mouth. 

 

“Keith.” Shiro looked into his eyes. There were no walls between them now. “Keith, I want…I wanted to do this right. You deserve...everything. But my time…” Shiro hesitated.

 

“My time away, it made me...rougher around the edges. If I let myself be with you, it can’t be what I imagined for us. I won’t be able to take things slow, at least not at first. I think I’ll just...take.”

 

Keith traced Shiro’s mouth with his index finger. “I don’t care. It’s okay. I want that, I want you. I don’t care how you give it to me, I just...I need to have you.”

 

Shiro scraped his teeth across the pad of Keith’s finger. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Keith. You need to be sure. Once I start, I know. It’ll be hard to control myself. I can barely control myself now, and I’ve hardly touched you. Once I know what you taste like, I can’t-”

 

Keith dropped his hand and nudged their noses together, wet his own lips. “Shiro. We’ve waited so long. Please,” he begged. 

 

“God, Keith. Forgive me.”

 

Finally, finally, Shiro groaned and dropped his full weight onto Keith, pinning him to the ground. A shock ran through Keith everywhere their bodies touched: groin, chest, then finally, lips.

 

Their first kiss was hot, wet. Lips and tongue sliding together, heedless of teeth getting in the way. It was pure desperation that had built and built to finally explode between them in a rush. It was everything Keith imagined it to be. 

 

Shiro fisted both his hands in Keith’s hair, used them to move his head to a better angle so Shiro could thrust his tongue deeper, harder. Keith’s hands flew up to grip Shiro’s waist, fingers digging into the muscle. Shiro broke away with a groan when Keith’s fingernails scraped along his sides. 

 

“I’m sorry, Shiro, I didn’t-”

 

“No, God, again.”

 

Keith reached up to Shiro’s shoulders, dragged his nails down his back as he sucked on Shiro’s tongue. Shiro ground his hips down against Keith. Keith realized he was painfully hard, his pants uncomfortably tight. Shiro must have had the same realization about himself, because he tugged at his own waistband and growled a low “fuck” against Keith’s mouth.

 

Keith bit at Shiro’s jaw and scooted his body down along the floor, moving his mouth along Shiro’s neck to his collarbone. He flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up the center of Shiro’s hairy chest. He smacked his lips at the taste of Shiro’s sweat, trailed his tongue over to a nipple. He swirled his tongue through the hair around Shiro’s nipple and bit down hard.

 

Shiro pushed his pec against Keith’s face. “Fuck, Keith, you like that? Like how dirty I am? You like my sweaty tits in your mouth, you nasty boy?”

 

Keith whimpered around the tight nipple in his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head at Shiro’s words. 

 

Shiro grabbed Keith around the nape of his neck and shoved his face into his armpit. “Keep going baby, lick out those pits for me.”

 

Keith was in fucking heaven, all his senses assaulted with the smelltastetouch of Shiro. He dug his tongue into the deepest pit of Shiro’s arm, breathing in his scent. There was no trace of cologne or deodorant, not even laundry detergent. Just pure man, pure sweat. Keith knew objectively that it was disgusting, but he wanted to drown in it. 

 

Shiro tugged Keith back. This time, Keith shoved his own face under Shiro’s other arm, sucking on the muscle there, biting it. He knew he would leave a mark, and it made him feel fucking amazing. 

 

He moved back to the center of Shiro’s chest and quickly dragged his tongue downward as he moved farther across the floor. He was eye level with Shiro’s navel now. He swirled his tongue around it and dipped inside, curling his tongue. He dragged his tongue down that trail of hair until he met Shiro’s waistband. 

 

Keith pushed his face into Shiro’s crotch, nuzzling at his cock through two layers of fabric. His spit was soaking Shiro’s pants but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

“Get my dick out, baby.” Shiro was practically humping Keith’s face, cock straining at the fabric of his pants. 

 

Keith curled his fingers in the band and pushed it down, Shiro’s dick springing free to smack him in the face. The smell was thicker here. Keith buried his nose in Shiro’s pubes, inhaled deep. He pulled back, could feel Shiro’s dick leaving a hot trail of precome across his cheekbone. Keith suckled at the head of his cock, milking that fluid out of him. He was being a tease and he knew it, but he didn’t care. 

 

“If you’re gonna suck me, suck me like you mean it,” Shiro pushed further into Keith’s mouth. 

 

Keith gripped Shiro’s hip in one hand and the base of his cock in the other, and pulled him down, forcing his own throat open around Shiro’s cockhead. 

 

“Oh fuck, Keith. You’re so good.” Shiro trembled above him. He let Keith set the pace, let him pull Shiro’s hips to his face until his nose was buried in the dark curls of Shiro’s pubes. 

 

Keith inhaled as deeply as he could with a dick in his throat, pinned between Shiro’s body and the floor. He swallowed around Shiro, causing the most delicious ache in his throat. Then he slowly pushed Shiro’s hips up off his face, pulling off his cock inch by inch. Keith dipped his tongue into Shiro’s slit and pulled off with a wet pop. He placed a kiss to his cockhead, almost purple with blood, and bent his head to suck Shiro’s balls, pulling one into his mouth and then the other. 

 

“Keith, God, you’re so dirty. Don’t even have to ask you to put my balls in your mouth. You get off on how nasty it is, huh?”

 

Keith moaned, breathed “yes.” He nosed down to Shiro’s taint and sucked hard. 

 

Shiro gripped his hair and pulled him back up. 

 

“That’s enough, you fucking tease. God, anybody could come in and see us. You want that? Want everyone to see you sucking on my sweaty cock, is that it?”

 

Keith whimpered. His mouth was red and swollen, chin covered in spit. Shiro licked it all up, pushed it back into Keith’s mouth, tasted himself there. “We’re going back to my room.”

 

Shiro tucked his cock back into his pants and stood up. He offered a hand to Keith, who was still panting on the floor. Keith took it with a trembling hand of his own. He was falling apart already and Shiro had still barely touched him. 

 

Shiro pulled Keith to his feet and claimed his mouth again, licking along his teeth, the roof of his mouth. Keith held onto Shiro’s biceps, one warm and one cool, to keep himself upright. 

 

“C’mon. My room.”

 

Keith wasn’t sure how they got back to the room. He remembered having to stop every few footsteps to kiss Shiro, to grip him through his jeans. Once he had a taste of it, he was drunk on Shiro’s cock. 

 

Eventually they stumbled through the doorway to Shiro’s room. 

 

Shiro immediately spun around and pushed Keith up against the door. Keith heard the snick of the lock before he felt Shiro grip his ass and hoist him up to wrap Keith’s legs around his waist. He pushed his tongue into Keith’s mouth and licked at his teeth. Keith sucked on Shiro’s tongue. It tasted just as good as the rest of him. 

 

Shiro carried Keith to the bed and tossed him down. He tugged at Keith’s waistband, and Keith stripped his pants and underwear as he watched Shiro do the same. 

 

Shiro’s cock was leaking, a shiny drop of precome beading up at the slit. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off it. His mouth watered. 

 

Shiro kneed up onto the bed, arms on either side of Keith, mimicking their position from earlier. His cock hung heavy between his legs, the head almost touching Keith’s own pink cock hard against his belly. Keith watched that bead of precome drip off Shiro’s cock onto his own. He fucked his hips up desperately. 

 

“Shiro, please. Fuck me.”

 

Shiro drew in a sharp breath. 

 

“Baby, you can’t say things like that.” He brushed Keith’s cheek with the back of his hand, tucked his hair behind his ear. “You’re killing me, Keith. You don’t know how pretty you look all spread out under me.”

 

Keith pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he was eye level with Shiro. He kissed his bottom lip and gave it a tug. “So show me.”

 

He lowered himself back down to the bed and slowly put his arms above his head, clutching one wrist with the other, Shiro watching him all the while. Keith smiled up at him. 

 

Shiro lowered himself down over Keith. He gripped Keith’s thighs and pulled him roughly towards himself, simultaneously pulling Keith down the bed and forcing his hips up so that Shiro’s cock was slipping through the sweat between Keith’s asscheeks. Keith yelped in surprise, swiveled his hips to grind against Shiro’s cock, a dirty simulated fuck. 

 

“You’re so hungry for it, baby.” Shiro bit at Keith’s jaw. “I bet you’d let me fuck you just like this, wouldn’t you? No lube, no prep. Let me fucking tear you up, huh?”

 

Keith whined. Shiro could feel his asshole twitching against the base of his cock. He bit down on his neck and sucked. Keith sobbed. 

 

“Shiro, yes! Please, split me open, just put it in, Shiro, please!”

 

Shiro licked over the mark on Keith’s neck and grinned. “Maybe next time.”

 

Keith shuddered.

 

Shiro pulled back. “This time I’m gonna take my time with you, baby. Open your mouth.”

 

Keith’s mouth was already parted, huffing out little kitten sounds in time with the clench of his asshole, but he dropped his jaw further at Shiro’s command. 

 

Shiro spit into Keith’s mouth, following it with his tongue. He felt Keith swallow, and he ground his dick roughly against his ass. “Good boy.”

 

Keith twisted his hands together where they still remained above his head. His eyes were dark, tears pooling at the corners. 

 

He looked up at Shiro and said breathlessly, “Slap me.”

 

Shiro gave him a light smack to his cheek. He bent and kissed Keith’s mouth as it parted once more on a groan. 

 

“Harder. Slap me.”

 

Shiro slapped him again, this time able to see the pink imprint of his fingers on Keith’s cheek. Keith moaned. Shiro spit into his mouth again and watched Keith swallow and take it into himself unquestioningly. 

 

After a final thrust against Keith, Shiro grabbed one of his thighs and flipped him over onto his stomach. 

 

“Ass in the air.”

 

Keith mewled and got his shaky knees beneath him. He tilted his hips up, showing off his little pink asshole, the same color as the head of his dick that was now dribbling precome onto the sheets. Shiro gripped his own cock and fucked into the circle of his own fingers. 

 

“Hold that ass open for me, baby, make it wink at me.”

 

Keith reached behind himself and did as Shiro said. He gripped his asscheeks, fingernails leaving crescent moons in the skin, and held himself open, his hole exposed to the air. 

 

Keith heard Shiro exhale. “God, look at you.”

 

Shiro laid his hands over Keith’s own, his thumbs resting on either side of his hole. He used his thumbs to tug, and Keith whined at the tight stretch of his hole, held open purely by Shiro’s will. He felt himself trying to tighten up. 

 

Then Shiro dropped his hands. Keith had the tiniest moment of relief before he felt the slap of four fingers against his hole. He yelped, tried to twist away as a reflex even as his eyes rolled back into his head on a pleasure high, fingers still digging into his own skin. 

 

Shiro smacked his asshole again, and again. Keith was a mess, tears on his cheeks, drooling from his mouth and his cock. He was aware that Shiro was talking, but he was too drunk on the pain to focus on his words. 

 

A slap to his inner thigh startled Keith out of his trance. 

 

“You fucking get off on this?” Shiro was breathing heavily behind him. Keith could feel the tension coming off of him. God, his asshole was throbbing. 

 

Shiro backhanded the underside of Keith’s cock. Keith shouted. 

 

“I asked you a question, Keith. Do you get off on this?”

 

A slap to his other thigh. 

 

“Yes!” Keith sobbed. “Yes, Shiro, I get off on it!”

 

Shiro gently cupped Keith’s balls in his hand. Keith was completely still. 

 

“Goddamn pain slut.” He tightened his grip minutely, listening to Keith’s breath hitch. You’re fucking beautiful.” He released Keith’s balls. The bed shifted. 

 

Keith jumped at the gentle press of a kiss to his inner thigh. Shiro ran his tongue up the inside of his leg. He bit the underside of an asscheek, pausing to suck a deep bruise. 

 

Shiro took Keith’s dick in his hand and brought it between his legs. He flicked his tongue into the slit, making Keith cry out. He licked a long stripe from the flushed head of his dick to his balls, sucking them into his mouth like Keith had done for him. He licked up to Keith’s taint and scraped his bottom teeth over the sensitive skin. 

 

Keith could feel Shiro’s hot breath on his oversensitive hole. He felt like his nerves were flayed open. 

 

Shiro took a deep inhale. “You smell fucking ripe, baby.”

 

That was all the warning Keith had before Shiro pushed his tongue inside his ass. 

 

Keith dropped his hands to fist in the sheets below him. Shiro gripped his ass and squeezed, thrusting his tongue in deep and dirty as he sucked on Keith’s rim. He gave his ass and thighs a couple slaps for good measure, causing Keith to tighten up around his tongue. 

 

Keith pushed his ass back, fucking himself on Shiro’s tongue. He felt the press of a finger alongside Shiro’s tongue and moaned. Everything felt so wet and his skin was on fire, the stretch of Shiro opening him up and grazing his prostate adding to the pleasure-pain of it all.

 

Keith stopped counting somewhere between the second finger and the fourth spanking, floating on that red-hot high. 

 

Shiro pulled back, jaw and dick both aching. He licked his lips. Keith tasted like boy-sweat and sex, and the taste was heavy on his tongue. 

 

He helped Keith flip over again onto his back. His body was flushed all over, bruises now beginning to bloom. He was covered head to thigh in tears, sweat, spit, and precome. 

 

“Oh Keith, you’re beautiful.”

 

Shiro leaned down and kissed Keith, coaxing his tongue out with his own, feeding him the taste of his own asshole. Keith moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck like a bride. Shiro brought his own hands up to cradle Keith’s face, stroking his eyelids and his cheeks. He broke away and gazed into Keith’s eyes. 

 

“I love you.”

 

The surprise in Keith’s face was evident, but Shiro didn’t stop.

 

“Keith, I’ve loved you for years. I was so stupid to keep us apart. I knew we were supposed to be together. I knew I would have you, especially after that night in the showers.”

 

“I wasn’t sure you remembered.”

 

“Keith, of course I remember. But it’s not just that. When I was gone, you were what got me through. I knew I would survive because I had to be with you.” He kissed Keith’s forehead. “And not just physically. Keith, I want you to be mine. You’re beautiful. Perfect. Still so perfect for me.”

 

Keith was crying again. “I love you, Shiro. I’ve loved you forever. I’m yours, of course. Always.”

 

Shiro kissed him again, pressed their foreheads together. He reached beneath the pillow and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now. I want to see your face.”

 

Keith nodded. “Please. Fuck me.”

 

Shiro poured lube directly onto his cock and slicked himself up. He gripped his cock and guided it to Keith’s asshole. He began to push in slowly, one hand gripping Keith’s thigh and the other, his prosthetic, still holding his face. Keith turned his head and kissed Shiro’s cool palm. 

 

Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and pulled him in, opening himself on Shiro’s cock until he bottomed out with a shout from both of them.

 

“Keith, God! You can’t just- fuck!”

 

“Fuck me.” Keith was panting. “Shiro, move, fuck me hard.”

 

Shiro groaned and pulled back. He looked down to see that sweet pink tugging back at his cock. He pushed into Keith again, gripping his hair. He began to move faster, Keith letting out little moans on every push-pull, arching up when Shiro began nailing his prostate on every couple of thrusts. 

 

Keith guided Shiro’s mouth down to his chest. Shiro sucked on his nipple, scraping his teeth and tongue over the tight bud. Keith was squirming under him, meeting Shiro with every thrust of his hips. Shiro moved to his other nipple, gnawing on it with his teeth. Keith cried out.

 

“Shiro! Gonna come, please, I wanna come.”

 

Shiro released Keith’s nipple and kissed a path back up to his lips. He bit and sucked at his lips as he thrust faster. 

 

Shiro trailed a finger over Keith’s cockhead, flushed with blood. 

 

“Come for me now, baby, get yourself all dirty for me.”

 

Keith came with a whine, shooting come onto his chest and chin. Shiro licked it up and kissed it into Keith's mouth. 

 

Keith was still shaking, his hole clenching with aftershocks around Shiro’s cock. He tightened his legs around Shiro’s waist and broke the kiss. 

 

“Come inside me,” he whispered in the space between their mouths. 

 

Shiro fucked in deep and came with a low groan, coming inside Keith and fucking through his orgasm until they had both stopped shaking. 

 

Keith whined when Shiro pulled out of him, come spilling out of his hole to paint his thighs and the bedsheets. 

 

Shiro kissed Keith and pushed off the bed, retrieving a wet cloth from the bathroom. He returned and wiped between Keith’s legs gently, kissing the tip of his soft cock as he did so. He cleaned off his own cock and tossed the cloth in the general vicinity of the bathroom. 

 

Shiro peppered kisses all over Keith’s face. Keith smiled, eyes closed. 

 

Shiro and Keith had never needed words. 

 

Shiro tugged the comforter down and made sure to cover them both with the clean side.

 

Keith snuggled up under Shiro’s arm and pillowed his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He rested one hand on the center of Shiro’s chest, idly combing through his chest hair, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths.

 

“I knew you’d come back.”

 

Shiro turned the lights off and held Keith’s hand in his own metal one, running the other hand through his hair. 

 

“I came back for you.”

 

They lay in silence. 

 

Then Keith yawned. “What do you say we sleep in late this morning?”

 

Shiro laughed. Keith followed.


End file.
